I'll Write It All Across The Walls With Blood
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: When A New Girl Arrives At A Prestigious Hunter School And Meets Brendon Urie A childish Top Student Will He Be Able To Find Out The Secret Of This Mysterious Girl? Warnings: Violence, Sex,Gore
1. I'll Write It all Across The Walls

My mind went blank as I sat in the car staring blindly out of the window. My long black hair rolled over my shoulders and cascaded down my back. My sharp green eyes seemed to be glassy and empty. My pale skin glinted under the light of the searing sun. I was on my way to the boarding school that would change everything.

I saw the black gates looming just a head, behind the sharp killer pointed fence lay a giant black foreboding mansion. Could this place get anymore cliché? Everything here was quiet everyone was in class learning the subject that I would soon be joining them in.

As the car came to a halt I walked out and angrily pulled at the ridiculously short skirt that was required as the school uniform. With a last sigh of defeat I left the plaid skirt be. Trudging a head glaring at everything in my way, I really did not want to be here. I approached the large oak door (one again cliché) and opened it and headed in ignoring the angry looks I was receiving from the other people in this meeting. I walked straight to the man at the front and looked him dead in the eye.

" Well I am here" I said in a monotonous voice my face blank though on the inside I was mentally strangling this man.

" Cassandra I am busy" he growled out, I just stared at him blankly.

" Well if you give me my schedule and dorm number I will be out of the way then wouldn't I," I stated matter of factly. I hid my smirked behind my long fringe as I saw him sigh in utter annoyance and shoot another glare my way.

" Fine here it is now go away," he hissed at me. I grinned evilly.

" Why thankyou Mr Nerimak" I said and left with a small wave. Outside of the office I paused to have a look at my first class. Archery. Well this should be interesting.

I arrived at the backfield and ignored all of the other students and walked to the front and stopped in front of the teacher disrupting the entire class. The teacher looked at me with an exasperated look.

" I have heard of you" she sighed before continuing. " Pick up a bow and arrow and get in line Miss Cornwell."

I nodded and went and picked up my bow and arrow and got into line behind a young boy with brown hair in a rugged close to his face style. If reach just to his chin he had gorgeous entrancing brown eyes and delicate pale skin. He stood at about 5,8 two inches taller than me because I stand at 5,6. I watched as he turned to me a grinned childishly, and I will even admit cutely.

" Hi I am Brendon Urie" he said grinning gripping my hand from his lazy placement dangling at my side. Blinking in slight shock from the abrupt introduction I gripped his hand slightly in return.

" Cassandra Cornwell" I replied studying the boy before me. He seemed to find my response encouraging and grinned at me.

" Your new right would you like me to show you to your classes and around the campus" he gushed grinning.

"Alright" I replied then watched as it was his turn at the bullseye and watched as he became serious for a split second long enough to take aim and fire his arrow, I watched as it spiralled through the air and dug itself into the red dot in the centre of the bullseye. I stood slightly stunned then watched as he reverted back into his hyperactive self and seemed to almost dance back to the end of the line.

I blinked in confusion before stepping forward and taking aim. I closed my eyes and in my mind I pictured what I wanted it to hit then opened my eyes, which were now a startling purple. Releasing the arrow I watched it spiral then saw through the bullseye leaving behind it a small hole almost like a peephole. I turned around to see all of the other students staring at me with a mixture of fear and shock. I walked past them silently and then returned to the back of the line where the Brendon kid stood. He grinned at me as I came by him before clapping me on the back.

" Well done that was really impressive' he said grinning. I just nodded my reply and looked over into the distance focusing in on my surroundings. I looked and saw that further down the way in the grass area people were sparring with real glinting silver swords. I studied the movements of the people to see what competition I faced. It wasn't that much in all honesty. I sighed before returning my focus to the school itself. It was an old rustic mansion with large entangled vines coating the sides. It looked like the typical house in a really bad horror movie that lacked all originality.

My attention was brought back to the place in front of me when I noticed a pale hand waving in front of my face I looked up to see Brendon grinning down at me.

" The bell rung while you were zoned out" he said chuckling slightly to himself. " What class do you have next?"

" Torture" I stated simply. I noticed his grin widening and I couldn't help but inwardly sigh this could mean only one thing.

" That's my next class too," he stated excitedly before clasping my hand in his and literally tugging me down the hall to the next class. Once we arrived at the next class I took my arm out of his grasp and rubbed the red spot tenderly. I looked around and noticed the pale-faced figures chained to the walls. I grinned maliciously at the bodies. Moving forward I took my seat next to my favourite body. Brendon followed soon after. I guess I had a new friend wether I liked it or not.

I looked to the front of the class and waited eagerly for the lesson to begin.

The teacher was taking an age to arrive and tapped my fingers against the death in annoyance I wanted to get to work and figure out which was the best way to make my body scream.

At that moment the door opened and a dark man with long black hair walked in he grinned evilly at the class and simply said.

" Alright class now pick your vampire."


	2. Allow Me To Exaggerate A Memory Or Two

I watched as she reached out and unchained the body beside us. The vampire hissed trying to bite her but she just smirked and pinned it down with silver making its skin burn. I frowned she seemed odd when ever I looked at her it just didn't feel right. Its not that she was wrong well I guess in a way it was her. But it almost seemed like it wasn't her at the same time. 'God Brendon you make no sense even to yourself' I mentally scolded myself. I glanced over at her and looked at her eyes and there they were the purple eyes I had seen before. Frowning I pondered over the cause of such a strange colour pigmentation.

I noticed her glance my way and painted that grin on my face. I continued to analyse her. She was different something defiantly wasn't right. Sighing I looked down at my desk. My mind wandered back to my family and my last mental image of them.

…..

I lay in my bed the blankets bundled up at the end. I sighed as I stretched out in nothing but my boxers, a thin layer of sweat clung to my taught skin. My eyes scanned the muggy room and tried to make out shapes in the darkness. Sleep wouldn't come to me on hot nights like this. I could almost see a shape in the corner of the figure of a person. Shaking my heat dazed head I closed my mind as to not start supporting these hallucinations. I sighed in frustration as sleep clung to my eyes but not my mind. It seemed to be hiding behind my closed eyelids and would not reach further through my system. I felt a bead of sweat slowly roll across my abdomen and down my side onto the already soaked sheets.

As I lay there in frustration I heard a noise coming from outside. I got up still in a haze and looked out my window looking down I saw someone outside. Or could it be another allusion of heat? The man had a rugged appearance of long dead brown hair that dangled lifelessly around is thin pale cheekbones. His eyes looked red with a thirst for something that I couldn't quite comprehend. The moon seemed to reflect of his skin making the effect of the white immense. But even under all of this he seemed to be very attractive and I couldn't help but have a natural draw to him. I blinked and he was gone, sighing I flopped back onto the wet sheets. Exhaustion dug into my muscles but the heat seemed to be gripping my body keeping it from its slumber, I hated weather like this it left me hazy and unable to decipher reality from hallucination.

I heard another commotion just as I was going to finally fall victim to sleep. I growled in annoyance before ripping open my door, marching down the hall in my determination to silence the noise coming from somewhere in my house. I continued on then noticed everything seemed quiet. I sighed was my mind playing tricks on me again? Continuing its cruel and twisted game of lets keep Brendon away from his much needed sleep. I trudged back towards my room when I felt a drip land on my lip. I paused and licked it off and frowned that didn't taste like water; it was quite coppery and thick. Another drip soon accompanied it on my cheek I ran my finger over it smudging it on my cheek and finger before looking at my finger through the darkness. A small ray of moonlight his my finger illuminating the red smudge. Wait red?

Looking up my eyes met the wide bleeding holes in the scull of my mother. I stood frozen in shock my body began to tremble my muscles clenching under the skin ready to take flight away from the scene. I saw her neck and there were two large gauge marks. I turned to run only to hit a firm chest I looked up and saw the man from before, now I only wished he was from my imagination. In shock I stumbled back and landed on my back I realised I landed in something warm and wet. Looking beside me I saw my dad the same gauge to his neck. Letting out a cry of fright I scrambled to my feet slipping and sliding in the blood that now coated my skin. I bolted out of the house and began to run down the tarseal ignoring every last stone and glass that hacked at my bear feet.

Tears joined the blood on my flesh as the faces of my family flashed before my eyes. My breaths came in panicked pants. My heart convulsed in fear as I thought of the man behind this. As I thought of him I looked up and down the road that I had been running along for a good ten minutes now and cried out as I saw him I turned as fast as I could but my foot gave out and I hit the road hard grazing up the side of my body. Blood began to leak out of the wounds and mix with the blood of my parents already caked on my skin.

In a split second it seemed the man was right in front of me I felt an ice-cold handgrip around my neck. I felt the pain as my torn skin parted with the cruel harsh road. I met his eyes for the first time in fear. I noticed his eyes scanning me over.

"You are too delectable to kill," he purred in my ear before I saw his eyes flash red and then something sank into my neck. It was sharp pin like the pain was excruciating as I felt it pierce through every layer of skin in my neck. Then I felt the pain numb almost as though something was being pumped into me killing my nervous system. My limbs fell dead at my side as my heartbeat weakened in fear from the vulnerability it was under right now. My eyelids grew heavy as the sleep that had been hiding now came for a full frontal assault. The sleep I had been longing for I no longer wanted as my eyes shifted and slid to a close leaving myself open for death by the hand of this stranger.

As my eyes opened and I glanced around my new surroundings. I ran a hand down my bare chest expecting to meet dried blood but I just met a soft material. I sat up wincing slightly and looked down there were bandages around my torso. I flinched as a pain shot through my neck and I ran my hand up and felt the new wounds to it. As I thought of what happened I remember my family. Tears welled in my eyes and came out as a broken sob. The liquid showered onto the sheets covering my legs each small droplet harness an equal amount of pain as the last. The rain of pain pouring from my eyes seemed to be from my very soul.

I gripped my hair fall to my side and curling into myself screaming out my pain as their smiling faces flashed before my closed eyes. I knew they were gone and that I would never get to see them ever again. My heart clenched wanting to give out at the thought of never seeing my dad grin at me as I shot a perfect target with his shotgun. Or hear my mothers soothing voice as nightmares hit my mind. Her voice could always bring me back and make me sane. To think that, that was gone just ripped the largest wound in my soul that I could ever receive. This wound hurt far more than any flesh wound could. This was a mortal wound and I knew that one day it would claim my life. As it ate away at my sanity I knew this wound would kill everything.

No one could stitch the wound

No one could Bandage the symptoms

No one could strap the broken mind

No One… Could Save Me From Myself.


End file.
